The Fallen
by Lord of the files
Summary: Beastboy knew what he was doing...or did he? Now the Titans must look for a new threat, but this enemy doesn't hold back its punches.
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen

Just read… 

_Hell if I owned anything I wouldn't be here now would I?_

'Must I fall?'

Looking down at my wound and looking back at the source.

"Beastboy!" someone shouted.

Everything is so cold here, and it seemed like a quiet place. I guess I did fall, for I'm on my back now.

"Beastboy please stay with us".

I remember now, why I am here…

Flash Back-

"Ok Titans, Hive is on the loose again and they are tearing up down town," Robin said voice filled with charisma.

Leaving the T behind we started making our way there. I was flying with Star and Raven, and Cy and Robin were driving.

I always loved flying; Flying made me fell so free. One could actually feel the air pass through them and actually enjoy cool air. I could smell the pollutants though, they smelt like angry trolls burning up a forest.

Reaching our destination, we saw that Hive was living up to its reputation.

Robin said some sort of cheesy catch phrase and then, 'Titans Go!'

Starfire went to the air and started to barrage them with starbolts. Cyborg and Robin did some weird tag-team thing they have been trying to test out. Raven was chanting her words, enchanting some light posts to whack the annoying little insects. I transformed to a panther hoping to pounce in a quick rush.

Hive reacted quick, but not quick enough as being weighed down by bags of "loot". The starbolts were able to hit Mammoth then the tag-teamed Cyborg and Robin unleashed a giant blue-reddish beam at him. Safe to say Mammoth was down. Ravens light posts were able to hit Gizmo a couple of times until Jinx cursed them. Fortunately for us Gizmo was out, and all was that out was Mrs. Bad luck herself.

"Sure you don't want to give up?" Robin said cockily.

Jinx just stared him down with a smile.

"No, I think I'll resist," she said unleashing a wave of bad luck charms.

Five minutes later, after all the destruction, she was finally beaten.

"Hey look only a couple million dollars needed for repair," I said pausing pumping my arms in the air, "A new record".

"Beastboy be quiet," the dark one said.

Rolling my eyes, I started to hear a beeping sound.

'Hmmm…' I thought.

I walked over to the source and found it under the trashcan.

"What is it BB?" Cyborg asked.

I looked at the rectangular box, not able to make heads or tails of it. I looked at it carefully before realizing it was upside down.

'Point towards Enemy'

'Huh' I thought, and then realizing it.

I looked back at them, and hoping they would look at my journal if I was to be gone. Running ten feet away from the team, I carried the box then hurled it away from them.

"Beastboy what is it?" Robin yelled about to run towards me.

Memories of my parents, Terra, and all the other reasons I became a hero came to mind when it exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fallen

Ok ok I know, it's been awhile, but I hope this chapter compensates that-Lord of the files

"Can't you heal him," Robin asked desperately.

"If he has metal in him it kind of beats the purpose," Raven said her voice betraying her calm demeanor.

"Friends, what was the object that hurt Beast boy," Starfire said shakily.

"It was a bomb ok!" Cyborg practically yelled at Starfire.

Starfire averted her eyes as the rest of the Titans formulated a plan.

"What about HIVE?" Cyborg said looking around.

They were gone.

"I bet they did it!" Cyborg accused.

"We have no proof," Robin said but quickly added "But we do have an injured team mate…let's bring him to a hospital."

Cyborg nodded and carried Beast boy to his car. Robin got into his R-Cycle and rode on ahead to tell the hospital. Raven and Starfire made their way to the hospital by air.

"Sir."

"What is it soldier?" a strict and uncaring voice said.

"BRAVO Company has the status report for the operation," the soldier said quickly.

"Do tell," the voice said dropping the uncaring façade.

"It was a half success Sir," the soldier said but quickly added "But we did get the one that you specified was the most threatening for the upcoming missions."

"Good," the voice said "How long will he be out of commission?"

"Three or four days, Sir."

"Tell DELTA to inform our client of the success," he said.

The soldier turned to leave when he thought he heard a voice.

"Go on with operation STRIKER," he said.

"Yes Commander," the soldier saluted and left.

The commander leaned back into his chair and thought how easily his plan was coming into place. He tapped a button on his chair and a video phone screen came up.

'Time for the next operation,' he thought putting on a mask.

He waited for a few hours and then typed in the number his client gave him.

A doctor came in the waiting room a few hours later. He walked over to the four teens that were sitting anxiously on a few chairs.

"Is he going to be alright?" Robin asked when he saw the man.

The doctor smiled and said, "Luckily for him he threw it to where he won't get hit by a lot of shrapnel. But as a precaution we need to run a few tests before we allow him to be 'healed' by your friend."

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

The doctor shifted uncomfortably, "There was a lot of metal in him, we want to be a hundred percent sure we did not miss a piece. So we will be checking his progress over the next few days to see if he has any of the symptoms of a missing piece."

The Titans looked at each other before Starfire asked, "How long will he be delayed?"

The doctor pulled out his clipboard and looked at it for a few moments before saying, "Most likely he will be done in a weeks time."

Everyone was relieved at that.

"But I have to ask you to leave, because it is after visiting hours and I personally will call you if any complications arise."

Everyone was quiet at complications. It seemed to run through everyone's minds. Complications. It reminded them just how injured he is.

"Ok," Robin said after a few moments "Ok Titan's lets go home."

The Teen Titans made their way towards the tower in quiet speculation. When everyone got into the tower they all went towards the living room hoping to drown out memories with the idiot box. After a half-hour of watching it the communication screen went on.

"Why hello Robin," the calculating voice said, "Just how are you?"

Robin was the first to look and say, "Slade."

The man smiled, "So glad you didn't forget me."

"What do you want Slade," Robin made the name sound dirty.

"I was hoping that Beast boy was alright. Did he like my package?" Slade said happily.

Robin roared at the screen and Slade laughed.

"Tick tock, Tick tock, just how much does Beast boy got?" Slade said laughing.

"I will find you!" Robin yelled at the screen.

Slade leaned back into his chair and said, "Why don't you come now? I'll tell you where I'm at."

"Gladly," Robin said grinding his teeth.

"What a shame for Beast boy," Slade said with fake sincerity "It looks like he'll miss all the fun."

Robin made a fist and was tempted to punch it through the screen.

"I'm in the ware houses. Marked number four," Slade stopped for a moment and said smiling "Isn't that Beast boy's number in your group?"

"No!" Robin yelled, "We are all equal!"

"And yet, and yet you are the leader," Slade said and the screen went blank.

With a scream of fury, Robin propelled his fist through the screen.

How easy it was. He thought he wouldn't believe this act. Smiling the commander took off his mask.

'He must really hate this Slade character,' He thought smiling.

Hate can be played upon quite easily. String the right words together and play upon the ego and voila you have a person twisted into a rage that can't make rational decisions. It was all too easy. But oh well. Looks like that this will be an easy job, and in turn an easy paycheck.

Still smiling he put on the ear piece connected to the walkie-talkie.

"ALPHA Company report," the man said.

"Sir all is according to plan Sir," the man said happily.

"Good carry on. BRAVO Company report."

"Sir the data on the Teen Titan's is almost complete."

"Good carry on, CHARLIE how are the defenses? These kids will be here any moment now."

"Sir men are just awaiting orders," the man said quietly.

"Let them go through, don't shoot unless ordered by me."

"Roger that," the man said quietly.

"DELTA how is our client?" He said after changing the frequency.

"A little nervous, but fine Sir."

"Alright, then over and out," he said about to change frequency.

"Sir he wishes to talk to you," the soldier said quickly.

"Put him on," the commander said.

There was a shuffle and then a shaken voice said, "Are you sure that you can be rid of them?"

"Sir this organization has not failed in over three hundred years. I do not plan to be the first. We will terminate the Titan's. Maybe not here, because that is not our purpose, but eventually."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW!" the man yelled into the link.

The commander's patients ran out, "WE ARE TESTING THE DEFENSES OF THE TARGETS!"

When the man didn't say anything he continued on a quieter note, "I'm not going to let ignorance be the reason that we fail. If we threw everything at them now and they ran away they would have the upper hand, but if we learn more about them we will be able to have a greater advantage."

"Ok, sorry for me doubting you Commander John Harlong," the man said quietly.

"Over and out," the commander said.

"Over and out."

The commander smiled and thought, 'Fool, he actually thinks that is my real name. Obviously he found the planted file we left.'

Shaking his head he went to prepare for the mental combat he was going to face with the sorceress Raven. He prepared his mental defenses and his attack pattern.

"Sir," he heard a voice whisper.

"Yes," he whispered back.

"This is ECHO Company at the cameras, the intruders are here."

The commander smiled and whispered back, "Let them in."


End file.
